Omega Squadron
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=OmegaSquadron SC1 Logo1.svg |imgsize=200px |type=Heavy Assault Squadron |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Lieutenant Commander Gregory Reikson (?–?) |defacto=Confederate Command (?–2500) Dominion High Command (2500–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (?–2500) Terran Dominion (2500–) : Dominion Marine Corps |strength= |capital=Dylar IV (?–?) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 (as a Dominion heavy assault unit) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} Omega Squadron (also known as the Death's Head Legion), was one of the squadrons of the Terran Confederacy, originally stationed at Dylar IV.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Consisting of multiple divisions,Terran Strategy. StarCraft Compendium. it was renowned throughout Confederate space for its unrelenting savagery in battle, and as such only called upon to avert extremely severe crisis situations. Most of the Squadron was composed of criminals who had undergone neural resocialization. Its color is black, but it appears brown in StarCraft.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. History Early Actions Omega Squadron's early actions remain mostly unrevealed, although it is known that it achieved an "epic" victory over the planet of Tal Qirat. Fall of the Confederacy Omega Squadron troops were stationed on the central space platform of Tarsonis alongside Delta Squadron. In 2500, they defended the platform against the Sons of Korhal but were eventually defeated. Elements of Omega Squadron also fought against the rebels in the streets of Tarsonis City and were also defeated.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. At least one Omega Squadron detachment survived on Tarsonis following the fall of the Confederacy, only to be finally eradicated by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. New Allegiance uniform]] Despite their neural resocialization, some members of Omega Squadron, such as Gui Montag, joined the Terran Dominion.Montag: "Commander, the Cerebrate's been killed. But there's no sign of Schezar anywhere! We'll continue to -" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. "Death's Head" troopers (as part of the Terran Dominion) took part in battle against the zerg on Artika. The Squadron managed to inflict heavy losses to the zerg in the battle to capture the xel'naga temple there but lost the battle itself as a courtesy of the arrival of a massive protoss force catching the Squadron off-guard. The protoss eventually won the battle, but at great cost.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Known Members Charlie Squad Charlie Squad, also known as Death's Head 2-0-1, was wiped out trying to secure a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika from protoss and zerg forces. The squad was one of the first units to land and fought through zerg forces to capture the temple. The squad was then destroyed by Dark Templar except for Private Jin-ho Lim, who was then killed by the zergling Scar. *Private Jin-ho Lim *Bobbie *Cat *Gabriel *Mel *Slug *Seeker *Tae *Trent *Torrent *Townsend *Yo-hown Other Members *Lieutenant Commander Gregory Reikson *Captain Plunder *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Private Armstrong *Listor Notes *Although Omega Squadron's color is listed as black, its in-game color is brown. This is possibly because black would not show up on the mini-map well. *A shirt of Omega Squadron was made to promote StarCraft: Ghost. Curiously, the shirt emphasized ghosts and nukes when the squadron was primarily resocialized soldiers. *Omega Squadron marines wearing Terran Dominion red with Omega Squadron insignias were observed in an operation on Mar Sara.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. The model used for Jackson Hauler/Horace Warfield had Omega Squadron's insignia on its sleeve. References Category: Confederate Armed Forces Category: Dominion Armed Forces